


Webcomics : Just one touch away and The boys and the pet

by Draw_me_something



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Just one touch away, M/M, The boys and the pet, johniarty, lunavere, webcomics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draw_me_something/pseuds/Draw_me_something
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneak peek on the webcomic "Just one touch away" and news about my other webcomic "The boys and the pet"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webcomics : Just one touch away and The boys and the pet

Just a little sneak peek on JOTA, I'll try to post the new drawings as soon as possible.

I promise I'll update "The boys and the pet" too, I have the whole plot in my head but I don't have enough time to draw XD (and after watching Sherlock season 3, it'll be funny to read my webcomic because I had something similar involving a certain "redbeard" in mind...).


End file.
